1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape dispenser, particularly to one having a telescopic knife in its grip, able to be forced elastically by a torsion spring to retreat back into the grip while not using.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional grip cutting device of a tape dispenser includes a grip 1 provided with a penetrating groove 4 cut at a preset side and an accommodating chamber 2 formed inside the handle 1. The grip cutting device also has a blade 3 with a blade grip 5, which is properly contained in the accommodating chamber 2 and the penetrating groove 4, and pivotally connected with a bottom portion of the grip 1 at its one end properly, so that the blade grip 5 can be pulled out by pivoting on an end pivotal hole 6 bore at its bottom portion. In addition, the blade grip 5 is provided with a ditch 7 dug in the other end portion, combined with a pushing blade 8 having its edge installed to expose inclinedly in the ditch 7, so as to be able to cut a tape positioned properly in the ditch 7 while pushed. But, the blade grip 5 has to be moved out from the penetrating groove 4 before cutting each time, it is apt to cause parts relating with the end pivotal hole 6 loosened because of repeatedly swinging the blade grip 5, keeping it unsteady and dangerous for using. Also, if the tape dispenser is dropped down incautiously or unexpectedly, the blade 3 or the pushing blade 8 may collide with the ground to get damaged easily because the blade 3 and the pushing blade 8 are uncovered in the handle 1. Of course, if the blade 3 or the pushing blade 8 is not pushed back after using, it poses a threat to safety, too.